


The Alpha Queen

by VenusJune13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Summary: I have felt a pull to someone very forbidden since I was very young. Now he may be my mate. And it'll hurt people that I love to be with the person I am destined for.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Soulmates Collection





	1. My Mate

I am Macy Evelyn Luna. The Alpha King's daughter and I are in love with my dad's beta. Our relationship started when I was 7. Not as a love relationship but as me being his daughter's best friend. She was the only person who understood me. I felt a pull to him since then. I know it sounds sick but I can't help it. My heart chose him. I hoped that it would go away over time. But now it is a decade later and I am still drawn to a man almost two decades older than me. Not to mention that my best friend, Leia, would be crushed. His name is Dimitri. Dimitri Ivanov. He used to have a mate, Hannah, with whom he had Leia, my best friend. I have hidden all feelings for him. But he's so hot and I am a hormonal teenager. My core dampens as he speaks. It clenches as he walks around with no shirt on. He practically prances around to torture me. Even though I know he's not doing it for me, it angers me that he would do that. Even worse, we are wolves so he has better muscles than a Greek God and he looks like one too. My body is slender and kind of muscular. I could never compete with Leia's mother. Hannah was this black haired pale beauty with huge breasts that make my Cs small. She was kind and understanding too, at least from the stories I've heard. His white hair went perfectly with her wavy ebony locks. His crimson eyes matched her ocean blue ones. Yet I find myself trying to match our hair, bodies, and eyes without reward. Then he looks at me and I feel pretty enough for him. I feel safe just in the same house as him. I feel loved when he hugs me. I feel angry when I see him with other female wolves of our pack. Sometimes I think he feels it too. Then reality sets in. He's a gorgeous 37-year-old male with the body of a football player and I am a slightly muscular, small-breasted 17 years old who has feelings for her best friend's dad. I know it but find myself torturing my soul with the hope of having him as my mate. Another problem is my birthday that determines my mate is in a week and I find myself hoping for him to be my mate, my lover, my guardian, and so much more. The week flies by like a cheetah trying to catch a gazelle. My birthday is flying towards my face quickly. I don't want to celebrate it. I wanna stay home. In my room. Where I am safe from the possibility of having Dimitri as my mate. Knocks arrive at my door. It's Leia. Guilt overtakes me again. She looks just like him except with her mother's hair. I kind of want to kiss her just to feel like I'm with him. Like all the males of the world's packs, she has a present for me. Theirs was the hope of them being my mate while her's is a laptop. A touchscreen laptop. But not just any touch screen laptop, the exact one that I wanted for a whole year for my writing. I hug her but something distracts me. I smell something extravagant. It's him. My mate. I open my bedroom door again. Both relief and regret hit me as my heart aches at the sight of him. It's Dimitri. His eyes turn to black at the sight of me and I remember what I am wearing. A sports bra and booty shorts. He tries to fight his instincts and losses. He rushes over to me. The wolf is in control as he pushes my body flush into his chest hiding me from the other males downstairs. My face and body heat up at being so close to my mate. Leia is still behind me and her eyes are flooding with tears. I try to wiggle out of his grip but he won't let go. I sink to the floor as low as I can and start to sob. He softens and allows me to retreat into my room. I hug my friend, tears still evident in our faces," I didn't know I didn't ." She stays silent but pats my back. Then she speaks "He didn't tell you. He knew but didn't tell you. He is your mate though and you deserve to be with him." Dimitri comes in and he takes off his shirt. Or a split second I stare at the rippling muscles. He notices and smirks. That move made me even wetter. He puts it over my head and it reaches my knees. He nods in satisfaction. Leia leaves us alone and shuts the door. He kisses me and I am stunned. I kiss back and it heats up like a fire is surrounding us. I feel something hard press against my stomach as we make out. His shirt leaves my body and his pants leave his. In his boxers, you can see the effect I have on him. His cock is straining against the cloth but he undresses me instead of address his problem. My shorts and bra leave me in a flash making me vulnerable. He growls and pulls me closer. He nips at my nipples that have become like little pebbles. He kisses my breasts and then my stomach and works his way down. He then kisses the insides of my thighs and goes up. His tongue laps at my sopping pussy. His tongue feels so good. I am now moaning and begging for him to fuck me. He slams it inside of me and I can see his wolf immerging from his mind. He pinches, twists, and sucks my nipples as he thrusts. His thrusts are rough and animalistic. At the rate he's going, I won't last very long. I am screaming for him to go faster and he obliges. "I'm cumming!!" He grunts and spills his seed inside of me as I do. Pure bliss flows over me.   
He then laps at my neck and then marks me as his. I do the same, grateful that he's mine. I would be shocked if I don't end up being pregnant from this.


	2. Was it a mistake to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri

He's laying beside me. His body engulfing my own and holding me like he's going to lose me. He's not and the mark on my neck and soreness down below my stomach prove it. His cum is still in me as I drift back to sleep in the secure embrace of my mate. When I awake again, I'm cold and alone. He left. I put clothes on my ravaged body in hope that he is downstairs. I walk down them and I don't smell him and his scent is faded. My wolf howls inside for her mate. I shift into my ebony black wolf that matches my hair when human. My eyes turn a royal lavender color for my royal lineage. I also allow my wolf to take over. We head to his house hoping to see his platinum hair or wolf. We see neither. We decide to wait on his porch. By we I mean Liz. So we curl up and lay there. We see something a little ways away. Our mate. His practically silver wolf is racing through the forest. When he reaches us, we spring up from our former position and nuzzle his fur. But he turns away. He pins us down as a way of telling us to shift and points to the door of his house. Why? He's seen us naked before. Maybe he hates our body. He growls lowly at us and we head inside. We get extra clothes from Leia and head back out. He's fully clothed as well. "Leave" What? Why? Does he not like us? That's impossible. We are his mate. But maybe he still mourns his wife. " Was it a mistake to you or something?" He looks away from me and repeats. "Leave" Tears start to fall down my face and I sink to the grass. The partial rejection hurts. It's too much for me. I pass out and the dark welcomes me with open arms. This is unlike my mate's attitude. I awake in my bed with Dimitri sitting beside me in the chair. He reaches toward me but I lean away. "Why did you push me away? I have had a stupid connection to you for a whole decade and you have sex with me and then leave. You didn't even have the decency to reject me instead so I could find someone with a lesser age and a more available heart." He growls at my raspy words "You are mine and I will not let you be with some boy." I look away from him. " You didn't answer my question before. Was it a mistake to you?" He leans in. " No it wasn't but us together should be wrong. But it didn't feel wrong. I am your friend's dad. I am your father's beta. He would kill me if he knew what I just did to his daughter. And I am 2 decades older than you. I should've controlled myself. You stunned me because I never thought I'd have a mate, so I dated and married Hannah. Her mate had died so we were all alone. Our bond was one of the broken unmated wolves. Then you came in and my wolf was anxious for you to be mine after a decade of waiting. He almost killed that stupid boy you kissed. The booty shorts and sports bra were too much. They broke my control over him. He's quite possessive but that doesn't mean that we should've done what we did. " " You're right. We are wrong together. I agree. Goodbye." I try to get up but he pushes me back. " Let me go. Please. I don't want to be here. My wolf can't stand to be with you without a loving heart behind your actions." His eyes sadden but he doesn't let go. He kisses me instead. One of the best kisses in the history of the world and as earth-shattering as meteorites. My wolf begs me to stay. But it's not enough. If we are so wrong together, we shouldn't be together. I rip my arm away from him and walk out the door. I shift and run through the words. I find a cavern at the edge of the woods and enter it. But he finds me. His wolf tries to pin me down but I have strength running through my veins. I cannot be weak anymore. I pick myself up and shake the mud off of my black fur. I growl at the silver wolf, my eyes flashing my dominance over him. He whimpers but doesn't move. His wolf wants him to stay but his instincts tell him to follow orders. I leave him there to contemplate his decision. I walk out of the cave and sprint back home where a rescue squad is trying to find me. I bark to let them know I'm here. Then I go back to the isolation of my room. I lock it and enforce the steel door. Tons of people knock on my door. I listen to music to block them out. Peace never reaches me but sleep does. Then a soft voice appears in my mind. "We mated so I can mindlink you. Please tell me you're ok. I didn't love Hannah but I do love you. Please just answer me." I don't answer even a single small word. I listen to his voice to fall asleep instead.


End file.
